Flor de Lis
by Nath Mansur
Summary: Lily está triste. James a quer consolar. Ela deixará? Ou será apenas mais uma tentativa frustrada da parte dele? [Cap Único]


**Flor de Lis**

**Resumo:** Lily está triste. James quer consolá-la. Ela deixará? Ou será apenas mais uma tentativa frustrada da parte dele? Desculpa, mas não sou boa em resumos... Mas, por favor, comentem XD

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, nem James (Ah, quem me dera! n.n), nem Lily. Tia JK, Warner e Rocco são os únicos a ganhar dinheiro com isso, portanto, euzinha só ganho reviews e amigos XD

**Informações sobre a fic:** Bom, para quem leu/lê minha fic, "_Como Tudo Começou_", tenho que dizer que a história não é nada, nada parecida. O enredo é baseado numa música, que eu, particularmente, gosto muito, com o mesmo nome da fic, Flor de Lis.  
A propósito: Eu resolvi usar os nomes originais das personagens, porque parecem mais românticos XD  
Espero que gostem e que sejam bonzinhos comigo, deixando reviews XD  
Obrigada e...  
Boa Leitura!

**_.Capítulo Único._**

Lily Evans estava no final de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Tinha dezessete anos e pretendia formar-se na Academia de Aurores, pois deseja, mais do que nunca, lutar contra as Trevas. Afinal, o mundo bruxo estava enfrentando um misterioso grupo, liderado por um homem que se autodenomina lorde e que não tem medo algum de atacar na frente de trouxas.

Eram cinco horas da tarde de sábado, depois dos NIEM's. As aulas estavam no final, pois, após o recebimento das notas dos exames e do Baile de Formatura, todos partiriam.

A ruiva estava sentada à beira do lago da lula-gigante, local que ela costumava ficar sempre que queria pensar. Ela estava triste, chateada e inquieta. Encarava o horizonte com lágrimas nos olhos, havia acabado de terminar seu namoro com Amus Diggory, um garoto com o qual namorara desde seu quinto ano.

Lembrava-se de um dia, nem sabia o por quê, em que ambos discutiam um nome para seu futuro filho. Lily gostaria que ele se chamasse Harry, enquanto Amus queria que seu nome fosse Cedric. Eles discutiram, e, por fim, ela se lembrava, decidiram ter dois filhos, cada um com o nome escolhido. Mas de que adiantara esta decisão, se eles não haviam ficado juntos?

Imersa em seus pensamentos, a garota não percebeu quando James se aproximou. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, quieto, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas limpando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos da garota, delicadamente.

Ao vê-lo, ela deu um sorriso fraco, sem emoção. Estava triste. Sentia falta do lufa-lufa que a abandonara. Ela sabia que não o amava, mas também sabia que não queria perdê-lo. Precisava de alguém que a amasse e que a levasse a sério, e, isso, ela acreditava que Amus fazia. Embora, muitas vezes pensasse que não passava de um tipo de diversão para ele, ou, apenas, uma garota com a qual ele conversava sobre quadribol.

Mas, e daí? O que adiantava ter juras de amor, e não amar? Ela sabia que não era nada. Lily fitou James com mais profundidade. Nunca acreditara nas suas juras de amor, mas guardava um amor secreto por ele, que ninguém mais sabia. E ela pretendia não deixar saber, afinal, faltavam cerca de três ou quatro dias para abandonar a escola e não vê-lo mais.

Mentira. Ela sabia que era mentira. Não deixaria de ver James. Suas melhores amigas, namoravam os melhores amigos dele. Nenhum deles permitiriam que eles não fossem a uma reunião depois de todos aqueles anos de amizade.

_Flor de lis não vá dizer, se o vento tem compaixão,  
__Pra te ver, te fazer esquecer da dor do coração..._

- Lil? – chamou-a James, com um sorriso encantador, tirando-a dos devaneios a seu respeito. – O que houve?

Ele sentiu que sua voz havia saído demasiadamente preocupada, mais do que ele desejava, menos do que realmente estava. Mas, procurando não se importar, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, enquanto acariciava-a.

- Eu terminei com Amus... – Lily abaixou os olhos, tentando conter novas lágrimas. – Ou melhor, ele terminou comigo...

- Ele terminou com você? Ele não te magoou, não é? Porque se magoou, ele vai... – mas James parou de falar. Ele havia percebido que a ruiva não estava se sentindo muito bem para ficar escutando suas tão bem aventuradas e futuras brigas. – Desculpe, querida.

Lily fez que sim, enquanto se deitou no colo do garoto. Sentia-se bem daquele jeito, embora se amaldiçoasse mentalmente. Mas não se moveu, ficou quieta, sentindo as mãos dele em seu cabelo.

- Sabe, o que mais me dói, é que eu nunca o amei... E que, mesmo assim, eu ainda sinto a falta dele... – ela disse, sem pensar, olhando para o lago.

James olhou-a surpreso. Ela sempre dizia com tanta convicção que amava Diggory, que ele havia chegado ao ponto de perder suas esperanças. Já estava quase desistindo de amá-la de um modo especial, para amá-la como amiga.

Mas Lily não parecia ter notado todo o espanto dele. Ela continuava a falar, baixa e pausadamente, de modo que desabafa como se ele sempre tivesse sido seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. O que na verdade, não era.

_Eu sei que o farol te faz relembrar das noites com girassol...  
__Talvez se você não chorar... Se você me deixar ajudar..._

- Eu me lembro de uma vez que Amus me trouxe aqui, era uma noite tão linda. Eu realmente pensei que ele ia fazer algo romântico, mas não. Ele vivia falando de quadribol. Era como se só o quadribol lhe fosse importante. Como se eu nem estivesse lá. – a garota deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Se você acreditasse em mim, você não estaria chorando, Lil. – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, de modo carinhoso, enquanto tornava a tentar enxugar suas lágrimas. – Se você me der uma chance, querida, eu não te magoarei...

_Te tocar no coração, saber que mais forte que a dor...  
__É o amor que bate por ti, amor do tão bom beija-flor..._

- Por favor, Jimmy, não me peça isso... – Lily se ergueu, ficando sentada de frente para o garoto, com os olhos fixos nele. Passou uma mão pelo seu rosto, acariciando-o. – Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

- Tudo bem, Lil. – sussurrou ele, em resposta. "_Mas eu sempre vou te amar_".

Momentos depois, ela o abraçou em agradecimento. Queria mesmo era dizer a ele que ela também o amava, mas tinha medo de que depois disso, ele fizesse como fizera com tantas outras garotas que ficara, deixando-as largadas. Apenas acrescentando mais um nome a sua lista, já quase completa, devido ao grande número de garotas que ele já havia beijado e namorado por cerca de uma semana.

_Flor me diz o que fazer, se um beijo seu eu não posso ter...  
__Se não fiz por merecer, quem sabe se eu te disser..._

- Por que você nunca me deu uma chance? – perguntou James, afastando-se dela, quase que certo de que a resposta seria algo como _eu não gosto de você_.

- Eu não sei... – a ruiva parecia pensativa, embora tivesse sido bastante direta dizendo não saber. Na verdade, ela mesma só queria uma pessoa para amar, que a amasse. E essa pessoa era James. Só que ele não deveria saber disso.

- Você acha que não mereço? – perguntou ele, novamente. Suas esperanças estavam se recuperando. Ela não sabia porque não o dava uma chance, portanto, ele acreditava que essa era a sua "deixa".

- Não é isso, Jimmy. – Lily enrubescera.

Por que não dizia logo? Ela sabia que poderia passar o resto da noite chorando, o dia seguinte também, a semana, e o mês, mas essa era apenas uma hipótese. E se todas as juras de amor fossem verdadeiras? Ela estaria perdendo o amor de sua vida por medo. Não. Não o perderia. Ela tinha de falar.

Agora James tinha que falar. Talvez não fosse a primeira nem a última vez, mas era uma das chances da qual ele tinha que se aproveitar. Ela era o amor de sua vida e nunca fizera nada para deixá-lo se aproximar de outro jeito, senão como amigo. Mas ela dizia não saber o porquê de nunca fazer isso, portanto ele tinha que tentar mais uma vez. Tinha de dizer ali e naquele momento, para ela e para ninguém mais.

James encarou-a. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encontraram os verde esmeralda dela e ele deu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que a deixava louca. Aquele sorriso que ele só dava para ela e para ninguém mais. Aquele sorriso única e exclusivamente dela.

_Mais duro é o amor de partir, se fica a olhar ele ir...  
__Mais puro é o amor que está aqui, é só você se deixar sentir..._

- Então, eu tenho que dizer para você que eu te amo. – James murmurou rapidamente, fazendo com que só ela escutasse e visse o movimento de seus lábios.

Lily falaria. Essa era a hora certa. Pensava que se ele não a amasse, não teria porque ficar falando palavras tão belas, nem porque ficar sempre por perto, nem consolá-la quando necessário. E ela sentia que o que ele dissera era verdade.

- Eu também... – sussurrou Lily, num fôlego só, enquanto desviava o olhar.

_Não temer, só sorrir... Dizer que só quer ser feliz...  
__Poder ver o pôr do sol, como um beija-flor não mais como um girassol..._

James não podia conter sua felicidade. Aquele sorriso que ele só dava para ela se alargou com uma rapidez inacreditável. Ele colocou uma das mãos no queixo dela, fazendo com que o encarasse, enquanto se segurava para não roubar um beijo dela, sem aviso.

Lily olhou-o, um pouco insegura, mas sorrindo. Jimmy só conseguia pensar no quão belo era seu sorriso, embora poucas vezes direcionado a ele. Mas agora essa história mudaria. Ele a amava, ela o amava, e eles seriam felizes para sempre. Seria o conto de fadas perfeito.

Aos poucos, eles foram se aproximando, lentamente. O beijo que viria a seguir era a única coisa que eles desejavam. James sentia a respiração perturbada da garota a sua frente e Lily sentia a dele também. Ambos estavam nervosos, mas queriam, mais do que nunca, sentirem o toque um do outro. O garoto iniciou selando os lábios da ruiva com delicadeza, ela fechou seus olhos e deixou-se levar. Em seguida, o moreno pediu passagem para adentrar a boca dela, enquanto ela permitiu, abrindo levemente os lábios.

Nos momentos seguintes, os dois se abraçaram, aprofundando o beijo. O romance não fora deixado de lado, pois eles trocavam carícias, passando a mão pelo cabelo um do outro, pousando-a na nuca. De todo modo, eles deixaram fluir todo o amor guardado. Embora o beijo parecesse breve, o amor cabia ali, com perfeição.

_Não temer, só sorrir... Dizer que só quer ser feliz...  
__Poder ver o pôr do sol, como um beija-flor não mais como um girassol..._

_**.Fim.**_

**

* * *

N/A: **Oiêê...  
Espero não ter decepcionado vocês! Eu sei que não tá aquela maravilha, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim.  
Eu sei que tá muito água com açúcar, também, mas achei que ficou bem romântica e bem diferente de muitas fics por aí, e vocês? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.  
Mandem reviews dizendo se sim ou não. Aceito críticas, elogios e etc... XD  
Obrigada por terem lido n.n  
Kissus 


End file.
